


Evening breezes

by Beleriandings



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, it doesn't matter okay i just needed these two to sit down and talk, set in some unspecified post-canon future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: After the events in Xing, Yona and her friends visit the Wind Tribe for a much-needed respite. [Prompt: Hak and Jae-ha, “You’re too young to hate the world”]





	Evening breezes

“Ah, I wondered where you had slipped off to” said Jae-ha, as he sat down beside Hak on the low wall. He stared out over the blue mountains that spread out around Fuuga, garlanded in a slight mist that diffused the light of a brilliantly coloured sunset. Behind them, from the courtyard, they could hear music and laughter drifting towards them on the fragrant air of a summer evening. “Yona was asking after you,” said Jae-ha softly, when Hak didn’t respond. “Your grandfather was also wondering where you’d gone…” he smiled, gently. “And your little brother also seemed very insistent on how much he missed you.”

“I’ll go back soon” said Hak.

“You should” Jae-ha gave him a sidelong grin. “Didn’t think you’d be one to keep the Princess waiting.” He laid his head on Hak’s shoulder, draping his arms playfully about him, and for once Hak made no move to shake him off.  

“You’re drunk, Droopy Eyes.”

“…which, given that the whole of tonight is a celebration of your homecoming, is appropriate, no?” Jae-ha drew back a little, looking at Hak critically. “ _You_ on the other hand, are melancholy, which isn’t.”

Hak huffed a laugh. “I suppose I never….. expected to return here again. Not like this. Not with all of you. It’s…. strange.”

“Ah” said Jae-ha. “So it’s that then? The shock of an unexpected return home? ”

“That’s part of it.”

Jae-ha drew back. “Hmm, let’s see…” he counted languidly on his fingers. “Unexpected homecoming, people treating you like you’re their lord again, rather than a mere bodyguard….”

“Tae-woo is general of the Wind Tribe now. I wouldn’t try to take that from him.”

“Alright then. But there’s also the… ah… development of your relationship with - ”

“Stop.”  

Jae-ha dodged a swipe at his head with a breathless laugh, kicking his feet against the stone wall on which they sat. “There’s the Thunder Beast I know. Such strength, such ruthlessness…”

“Look, did you just come out here to be irritating? Don’t you have some of my relatives to bother?”

Jae-ha grinned. “Actually I have become great friends with your relatives! You never told me quite how agreeable they are…. first we had a little lesson in throwing knives…  Ayame shows remarkable talent! Then Saki and Han-dae showed me the traditional spear dance… it’s almost like fighting in itself, and such a dance of death very much appeals to my aesthetic. Why didn’t you tell me of any of these traditions of your homeland?”

Hak rolled his eyes. “I am beginning to regret allowing you to meet my troublesome younger cousins. The combination sounds like a menace.”

“Hak! How could you say that? It was only some dancing lessons! I must say it’s all very beautiful, but it seems I have a natural talent, if I do say so myself…. everyone seemed to think so, at least, apart from Zeno who was giggling like a child the whole way through, for reasons unknown; maybe it was the impressive array of spear-related innuendos which your people seem to have a knack for.” Jae-ha grinned, then sighed, the smile dropping from his face as he saw Hak had apparently stopped listening some time ago. “Oh dear. This melancholy is worse than I thought. You know, Hak, those sweet young relatives of yours are warriors one and all, but they’re all rather different to you, I’ve noticed.”

Hak turned his head a little. “What do you mean?”

“You act a lot older than they are, for one thing.”

“Yes, well. I’ve had rather a different life than they have, especially recently.”

“True” said Jae-ha lightly.  

“They do seem so young to me now, though” said Hak reluctantly, after a moment. “Younger than ever before.”

“You’re young too” said Jae-ha. “Younger than I am, certainly. The things you’ve given up in service of the Princess may have aged you, but you’re still young.” A short pause. “Young enough for your heart to heal, I think.”

“….What does that mean?”

“You’re too young to hate the world, Hak.” Jae-ha smiled wryly. “Too young to let things in the past control your future. You have enough time to break free of the past, if you let yourself. And I think you’re beginning to realise it too.”

“…..What are you getting at?”

Jae-ha got to his feet, offering Hak a hand and pulling him up so that they were standing on the wall, side by side. “You’ll find out” said Jae-ha, as they turned back towards the twinkle of torches in the main courtyard, “soon enough, I expect.”


End file.
